wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Mako
This character belongs to Sunset! Do not use without permission! Also I know Animus magic is overused, I just wanted an OC with magic! Also, this is an Roleplay OC! FOR RPS! Yay? Appearance She is kind of small for her age, but other than that looks mostly like a normal Seawing. She has dark-ish sky blue eyes and deep blue scales. One thing that's different is one of her eyes is glazed over with pale blue. She is blind in one eye. She has the royal Seawing pattern on the underside of her wing. Powers Mako has animus magic! She is small, weak, a kind of fast swimmer, and doesn't have fire or anything, so this power seems pretty fair. Mako doesn't use her powers often, but on multiple occasions she has been forced to. Mako has lost quite a bit of her soul. Mako can be defeated easily, though. Just overpower her with a sudden attack, she will be petrified with fear and won't be able to think or say any spells, and she is weak so she'll die pretty quick. Personality Mako is usually calm and quiet. She doesn't have much to say, but she does have pretty wild thoughts. She doesn't usually have a temper, but mind-readers can find angry comments in her head. Mako worries all the time. She fears for her sister, for her soul and for her friends. She doesn't have much confidence, but she doesn't have SUPER low self-esteem. She can be a little whiny, but she's usually not. Sometimes she expects other dragons to do things for her, but she realizes pretty quick that they won't. Backstory Mako hatched with a defect; blindness in one eye. Nobody cared until one day the Queen started acting weird. After that, her eldest child, Lotus started acting weird too. Mako was left unaffected, and teased by her suddenly mean older sister. Eventually, Mako found she had animus powers. Queen Wave tried to use Mako's powers for herself, by using Lotus as leverage. Mako cast a spell to take all the spells off Lotus, and managed to get her out, but was captured by Queen Wave. The rest is in Moonlight Memories, a story Sunset is working on. Relationships All RPs: Lotus Lotus was put under a spell to be haughty, rude, and bratty. But, since Mako removed the spell, Mako has found she and Lotus get along very well. Shrike This fiery SkyWing frightens Mako with his size and fire scales, but she thinks he's sweet and has a softer side that he hides. Darkstalker's Reign: Darkeyes: Mako trusts this NightWing. Until it turns out (RP spoilers) she's a spy for Darkstalker! Mako is devastated that the one dragon she thought was a friend is not. But, Mako wants to forgive her. Cometglider: Comet seems cool to Mako. She likes that Comet isn't nervous about talking and what she says. Mirage: Mirage seems brave but reckless in Mako's eyes. She wonders if she should be more open about her animus magic or be careful. Darkstalker: Mako's thoughts on Darkstalker: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mako is terrified of him. She will never trust him ever. End of story. No Other RPs (With Mako) Yet. Trivia * Mako is named after Mako sharks * If the name "Mako" didn't work out, her name would be "Silvertip" * A Silvertip is also a kind of shark Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)